Sokka's Troubles
by GunRose
Summary: Sokka is a man who has lived in a world outside his element. Without any bending abilities, he is forced into a crucible of pain to become a better person, to gain, you must lose, and who will be there to guide him, to help him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Normal Narration

_**Emphasis**_

_thoughts_

Chapter One

Sokka woke up on another beach on another island. Seeing Aang and Katara over in the field practicing their bending only did one thing to him.

_**It hurt him**_

And not only in the way many people expected, it was something of a small hurt really. But over the many months of travel he felt even less and less useful to the crew. And the hurt grew and grew.

Toph, an earth bender with powers of a master walked up to him. She used her so-called eyesight to examine the situation. Somehow something seemed amiss as she noticed Sokka's heart rate in a very odd pulse

_**Almost as if he's…..dying**_

Sokka noticed his heart rate speeding up too. But as it was doing so, his chest starting hurting too, but he ignored it for now, for the wish of being something other than "the funny guy was weighing too much on him."

A look at his life shows that over the many of many battles, Sokka somehow was always beaten down by a bender. Whether or not it was fair, and even with the training with the Kyoshi warriors, it seemed that Sokka was doomed to fail from the very beginning.

The world around him seemed to become fuzzy, what was this terrible sensation that he was feeling? His chest feels as if it was being twisted in a knot. It twisted tighter and tighter it seemed.

Toph noticed this small difference as well and slowly tried to start a conversation with him. "Sokka, are you ok?"

Sokka heard Toph, but didn't reply

'_Am I ok? AM I OK? What does she think? She and the entire group have all the powers to protect themselves and here I am with nothing but a piece of metal sword and a flawed imagination. I'd be better off missing or dead rather than bringing the group down."_

And with that, Sokka crumpled to the ground in a dull thud. Toph screamed, and Aang and Katara both stopped what they were doing to check out the commotion.

As the two members of the group moved as fast as possible back to camp, Toph moved to help Sokka as his body began convulsing in a disturbing manner.

Katara finally reached her brother and whipped out her water as she began to attempt to heal her brother. She managed to slow down his heartbeat and eventually the convulsing slowed to a halt.

As the gang held onto their so-called goofball, said person eventually woke after about a half hour of non-responsiveness. But as his eyes opened, so came the biggest change that any of them ever faced.

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled in surprise. "Your awake." Aang also looked at his friend with a smile on his 12 year old face. But Sokka sat up abruptly with a sigh as he walked over to his bag.

Everyone was shocked by this turn of events, how he was mobile in only 2 minutes after waking. But it wasn't as shocking as a lightning bolt landing next to Aang's feet. Azula and company was attacking again.

Sokka immediately went for his sword, but was immediately pinned down by the finger pinches from Ty-Lee herself. He fell in a crumpled heap as he watched as the gang fell one by one, either beaten down, or just plain caught off guard.

But the biggest surprise was soon to come. As Azula was beginning to wrap up the whole scene, she walked up to the water tribe boy with a smirk on her face.

"Your name is Sokka, indeed?" Sokka stared back at Azula with an empty look all over his face. Azula was taken aback by this turn of events. She was used to fear, even resilience, but total emptiness? It just never happened.

But Azula was smarter than this, and she was about to use her Ace in the Hole.

"You are useless." And these three words struck a chord with Sokka, and suddenly he was hunched over as he attempted to hide his pain and tears. This was not to be however as his head was yanked up to look straight into the fire princesses eyes.

"Therefore, I propose a tradeoff… AVATAR!" Aang looked over from his position at the horrid situation in front of him. "I propose to you a trade, I will kill this boy, but spare the rest of you." Aang looked shocked, Katara was on the verge of tears, and Toph was about to lose it.

"Or, I can just kill you all" Azula stated. "It's just a simple choice." Sokka weighed the options, _killing a pawn, or killing the key members?_It was a no brainer. "Guys, look I'm useless like she said." With his voice heavy in defeat, he continued. "I'm not worth anything, I can't bend and I'm not good for anything, so please, it'll be ok."

Azula smirked with a grin so big, it would bend mountains, "It looks like he made the smart decision. Goodbye…. Sokka." And with that, a lightning bolt ran though his system and Sokka saw no more.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" All three of the gang said as the Fire Warriors dragged Sokka's body away. But only one person in BOTH groups had any idea what was REALLY going on, and so the Acrobatic girl with a pigtail held onto Sokka's body for all she was worth. For she held the key to his salvation.

**Well everyone, this is my first Fanfiction ever since I stopped doing this 6 years ago. So please, some constructive criticism would be great, and please review so that I can make it better! I know there are not that many Sokka-Centered stories out there so I plan to make this one long and great.**

**-GunRose (Formerly Wolfpacker44)**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Narration

_**Emphasis**_

_thoughts_

Chapter Two

Pain, that's all that Sokka felt as he watched Azula shoot lightning at him. A flash of blue, and then darkness was all that he saw as pain overwhelmed him. _'Thankfully, I'm about to pass out, maybe I'll at least die with no pain… right?'_

Oh how wrong Sokka was…

(Ty-Lees POV)

The entire operation had been a success, but at what cost? She knew what the original plan was, and the extent of the acting involved. As she watched the guards drag the water tribe boy's body behind them, the charade was too much.

She thought over the past day as they heard new updated information about the Avatar's whereabouts. But what shocked her the most was the plan of attack.

(flashback to one day ago)

Ty-Lee sat in the briefing room as Azula marched in, Mai was sitting across from Ty-Lee with a similarly neutral face. "We've found the Avatar yet again, but this time we've got a foolproof plan." Azula stated with a smirk over her face.

Ty-Lee winced internally at that smirk. It was only reserved for when Azula's bloodlust was being piqued. This was not a good sign.

"We're going to use the water tribe boy as bait, for the Avatar, but what's even better, is that we will use him against the Avatar."

"Haven't we tried this plan before?" asked Mai with a face of calculation.

"It will be a bit… different then last time. This time…" Azula paused and looked confidently at her teammates, "We will train the water tribe boy to fight against the Avatar… and win."

Ty-Lee was shocked, but still put on a smile as if nothing happened. This was disturbing indeed. To willingly change sides is one thing, but to be forced to change was something entirely different.

"You both have tonight to prepare yourself for battle. Ty-Lee, you will neutralize the water tribe boy before he has a chance to counter, and Mai, you will back me up. Is that clear?"

Both Mai and Ty-Lee shook their heads in the affirmative and both exited the briefing room, to prepare for the next days events.

(Flashback end)

As they approached the mobile command center, which was a remake of the drill that almost defeated Omashu, but smaller and without the drill, Ty-Lee felt worse and worse, for now the horrors of war was about to begin…

(Sokka's POV)

Sokka realized that he wasn't dead when he awoke from his pain induced nap in a prison. At first he assumed that it was a fire navy ship, but upon closer attention, he noticed a rumbling sensation.

"It must be a land vehicle." Sokka thought as he tried to move, and noticed he was shackled up tightly to the wall. Unfortunately he didn't have long to decipher any more items, as the door opened up.

And the lucky visitor was… Azula, in all her horrid glory with her two lackeys behind her, he had dubbed one 'The knife girl' whereas he called the other acrobatic one 'Pokey.'

He soon found that knife girl was Mai, and Pokey was Ty-Lee, from the orders Azula gave them to unshackle and disable him, in that order. Although Mai looked neutral, Ty-Lee's happy face was unusually downcast.

Too bad he was going to find out why the hard way…

As he was being dragged down the hall, slaves, and soldiers alike gave Sokka something he had rarely seen from the Fire Nation Military… _sympathy…_This only led Sokka to one conclusion. The room he was being led to was bad… really bad.

Sokka was dragged down a long stretch of hallway to an unmarked room that was strangely dark, except for one light over a table and two chairs. He finally managed to figure out what was going to happen to him… albeit too late…

_Torture._

After being seated and reshackled to the table, Ty-Lee opened up his chakra points allowing him to move again. But that was all to fast, as the speech began…

"Sokka, do you know why I kept you alive?" Azula asked with a smirk on her face. She expected an insult, a crude joke, a smartass remark, but she received none, but silence from the tan prisoner.

"Sokka, I brought you here, because you are going to do a mission for us, your going to defeat the avatar." This response was met by a chuckle from the prisoner. It was slow and it took about a minute to pick up.

"And what I may ask is so funny you worthless piece of trash?" Azula retorted with a frown going down on her face.

"That's exactly it, **worthless.** That's all that I am, just a pawn in a game of chess. What you fail to realize is that as a normal person, I cannot match the powers of three masters of elements, and you expect me to defeat them? Hah, when Mai over here gets a sense of humor, is when that'll happen." Sokka then sank back into his blank face.

Azula and the rest of the girls sat in silence as the statement permeated the air. Azula then activated her fire bending abilities with a flame in her hand. And then slowly drew closer as she began a prepared statement.

"Sokka, do you know what a crucible is?" Azula asked with only silence as a response, therefore she continued. "A crucible is a test in which the participant is put under the most stress, and is melted down to their basic element. It is from there that they are molded into what the people want."

By now Azula was leaning in front of Sokka with the flame in her hand. It was nearing closer and closer to Sokka's bare chest, as the guards removed his tank top after throwing him in the cell.

"Sokka, I am about to break you down and build you into something that you yourself will hate, and then, you will love it, Sokka…BURN!"

By the end of that statement, she slammed her palm into Sokka's chest as he screamed his lungs out, the pain being further and further painful than anything that he had imagined throughout his life.

Mai sat in the corner reading a book with a wavering face, but Ty-Lee's face showed open shock at the torture being inflicted at the poor boy. This wasn't happening is what she told herself, yet she was a front-row witness to it.

The scream ran throughout the ship and even the people in the most noisy of locations stopped work as they heard the sounds of a poor soul being pulled apart by a maniac.

Finally after he fell unconscious again, Azula threw Sokka to the floor. "Guards, take the prisnor back to the cell, and Ty-Lee… you are to watch him, we wouldn't want our little pet project to go to waste now would we?" Azula said with a smirk as she walked out with Mai behind her.

As Sokka was being put back into the cell, Ty-Lee followed back into the cell with him. His chest was a mess, with second to third degree burns everywhere, the only thing holding him from the brink of death were the expert healers taking care of him.

Still it didn't matter, because the person that Ty-Lee saw was not a prisoner, but a boy, the one that she had crushed over, and this incident had caused her heart to ache for him, harder than any other boy in her life.

As the healers left, she stayed behind for a little bit longer, with a bucket of cold water and a rag placed on his head and changed regularly. What surprised her was when he awoke from his pain induced coma, the first words out of his mouth were this:

"Am I in heaven?" Sokka looked over at Ty-Lee with glazed over eyes, "Are you my angel?"

Ty-Lee couldn't take it anymore, she broke down then and there on the spot. An epiphany had just occurred though… She didn't crush on him anymore…

No…

She loved Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe…

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for Chapter 2 being late, but having a family crisis and dealing with a lot of stuff within the confines of my own head has caused me to try and get this cleared.**

**Anyway, Please read and review, and NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**And a side note to Pika-Chan, I apologize for not running this chapter by you, I promise that the next one I will send to you!**

**And to all my Love Hina fanfiction fans, I HAVE NOT LEFT YET! I will come back for those stories, but right now, I just need to get back into the writing groove. Just give me some time k?**

**Thanks again, and Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**-GunRose (Formerly Wolfpacker44)**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Narriaton

_**Emphasis**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter Three

(Sokka's POV)

The repeated cycles of torture began to take a toll on the poor boy Sokka as although the passing of time had become evident, the exact period of time had eluded his sharp brain. The burning of his chest seemed to create a sense of urgency in escape every time, but with no avail there were no empty holes in the security of the vehicle that transported everyone.

The one constant that he woke up to after every session with Azula was that of Ty-Lee, and her worried face throughout the time she spent with him. The most recent one came to mind as he sat in his metal box of solitude…

(Flashback Beginning)

Sokka woke up to a cold wet rag on his forehead, which cooled off his already overheating body and saw Ty-Lee again. After the first session he had in which he though she was an Angel, he found out that she never seemed to smile as before, and although he asked her multiple times why she didn't smile, she never seemed to get a straight answer until today….

"Ty-Lee" Sokka began.

"Yes Sokka?"

"Why are you so sad? What happened since the last time I saw you? You were on top of the world even in tough situations, what's got your tongue lately?"

Ty-Lee looked up in surprise at this gesture of kindness and was confused to this. Here was a boy _no, not a boy, a man_ she thought, that has gone through so much, living in a world that was at a disadvantage to him, just like it was to her, and yet he was still peachy on his life? It didn't make sense.

Ty-Lee knew only one way to proceed without showing her full hand, to bear her soul would be too much at the present moment and she had no idea if she wanted to or not.

"Sokka, why do you keep fighting? You are going against master level benders, and assassins who are trained to kill without remorse. As far as I can tell, you have self-taught your basic style of fighting and have supplemented it with other fighting styles whenever you could…"

She was interrupted with Sokka beginning to chuckle.

"And what is so funny to you?" She asked with a higher sense of worry.

"You know…" Sokka began again. "You know that every time I tried to be an older brother, to be a better mentor for my sister, for the Avatar, I knew that I would be left in the dust. I am a regular person, I am not a bender, and although my brain is sharp, I can only do so much. I am a liability and on top of that, I can't even fight, as proven to you the day you captured me. I'm better off de…"

Sokka was interrupted with a hug that was unexpected but glowing with soul and warmth.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence Sokka of the Water Tribe. Yes I know where you came from, and I know your relationship with the social hierarchy in the Water Tribe, specifically the Southern Water Tribe..."

Sokka flinched at this statement, although he knew his name was well known, the related information wasn't, and now he was working behind the proverbial eight ball to keep the information on his side.

"But that is neither here nor there. I don't believe in domination of a nation in order for order to be preserved. I like co-existence. Nature has proved that from day one, and even when I was in the circus (Sokka smiled as he filed that bit of information away for later) I saw animals from different species working together."

Sokka looked up as Ty-Lee slowly backed away from him and he smiled with warmth that reminded him of a familiar feeling that he once had. A feeling of acceptance, of something more than friendship…

(Flashback End)

But suddenly the memories of that moment was broken as a door outside opened and slammed shut with someone screaming profanities. Sokka who was unshackled at this time, looked through the bars in his door to see who the new prisoner was, and his world stopped when he saw Azula standing over a struggling Suki.

Ty-Lee was right behind Azula as she tried to convince the princess to be easy to the princess, but to no avail as the one track mind of Azula was working in horror.

"Azula, why are you treating her this harshly?" Ty-Lee asked in a worried tone as she was not aware of the purpose why Azula had beaten and broken the body of Suki.

"She was trying to break in, now dear little warrior, what did you hope to accomplish?" Azula asked in a sickly sweet voice to the prisoner that was familiar to the entire group.

Suki looked up and saw Sokka's face through the bars of the door as he tried to reach out to her across the hall. A futile effort, but it was the tipping point that Azula needed to see as she smirked, a plan ready and put in motion.

"Oh, you're here for the Useless Water Tribe boy huh?" Azula sneered as she looked over her captor.

Suki reacted violently as she responded with a kick to the stomach of Azula and said "Don't you EVER say that about Sokka, he's worked harder and suffered more then you could ever imagine."

Now to be fair, Azula isn't the kind of person to take grief from anyone, but mix that with a direct assault on her personal self and the cogs in her brain began turning to determine who would suffer, and as she looked at Suki, she trailed her sight to see who Suki was smiling for, and landed on the Water Tribe peasant himself. Suddenly, the final nail in her coffin plan began to form as she responded with a kick to her pelvis and a crunching sound ensued as Ty-Lee reacted.

"NO AZULA! There is another way always! Don't hurt her!" Ty-Lee shouted.

Azula backhanded Ty-Lee, knocking her out as she hit her head hard on the side of the cell as she grabbed Suki by the hair, dragging her up to eye level with Sokka's view. She grinned like a maniac as she brought her pointed fingers to Suki's head and stating:

"Any last words to each other?"

Suki looked to Sokka and smiled through the pain. Sokka on the other hand was crying freely as he watched the final moments of one of the precious people in his life.

"Sokka, be strong, stay strong for me, for all of us. You are the last Warrior of Kyoshi, Find love, and find peace."

Azula then yelled "TIMES UP!" and Sokka screamed as he witnessed the death of Suki at the hands of Azula. The method of execution you may ask? Lightning.

Suki's dead body fell unceremoniously to the floor as Azula sneered to Sokka.

"You are worth nothing."

Azula then walked away in a strut as she felt the success of the world flowing around her.

Sokka was shocked, stunned and almost broken yet again. Another girl, another damn relationship that was ended because she was dead, he screamed as he banged his head on the door, everyone he loved, would be taken away from him; everyone he loved kept dying on him.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Ty-Lee dragging her now conscious self to him. She pulled herself next to the door, and reached up, to grab his now outstretched hand and pulled herself up to him. She was bleeding badly, her head wound gushing profusely as she whispered as loud as she could.

"Sokka, you are precious, you are a gem, and no one, not even Azula can lie without me correcting her. Sokka… I… I…. "

She then passed out due to the lack of blood and Sokka screamed.

"GUARDS HELP!"

**Well everyone, it's good to be back. I'm glad to be writing again, although under a new penname as my old one was unsalvageable due to technical errors. I understand the wait was a long time for those who read my story before, and I apologize. Please Review this chapter and please tell me new ideas to improve this story! I look forward to seeing how this story will turn out!**

**-GunRose (Formerly Wolfpacker44)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Because of my obligations to college and the military I have been busy unfortunately, however I want to thank some folks who have been sticking by:

Kamil the Awesome: Thank you so much for the review! I appreciate the input and no worries; I'll take it into consideration! Also here's a new chapter as promised!

xXxBurplexXx: Glad you like the story and no worries, I'll keep up the good work!

Gangstasdontpee14: Thanks for the heads up on the emotions; I'm glad that I've nailed them perfectly. I'll keep it going!

_**Disclaimer's Notice: I do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender, or the characters that make up the series, Although it would be nice to tweak some outstanding issues….**_

Sokka's Troubles

Chapter 4

Normal Narration

_**Emphasis**_

_thoughts_

Sokka sat his cell as he looked straight ahead. His eyes not daring leaving the spot that he set for himself after the incident that just previously took his now deceased girlfriend away from him. When he originally set his goals from his arrival in the cell, he knew that he was being held for a bigger purpose then just being Azula's torture plaything.

This of course was confirmed to him when Azula revealed her grand plan to him moments before the first session.

But the strange revelation didn't give him the insight as to what he was looking for. Sokka didn't know what exactly his part in her plan entailed. He wasn't a bender and he didn't have the skills as his sister, Toph, or even the Avatar did. What he knew he had was the brains to get the group out of situations, but further than that, nothing came to his mind of strategic importance.

His thoughts were interrupted as a knock on the door caused him to turn his head to it. The door opened and in walked Mai, dressed in her usual outfit that covered everything, but revealed nothing. Her posture and her demeanor were neutral to the naked eye. Luckily, with the days spent in captivity, Sokka could see past the exterior and find out why she was here.

"She's doing ok now, the Doctors have fixed her up." Said Mai with a tone that betrayed nothing but neutral speech patterns.

Sokka looked at her with a deep and broken gaze as he tried to decipher the reasoning behind why she decided to give him this information. He looked closely and then noticed her foot slowly but surely tapping the ground. There was his breakthrough, she was nervous, but for what? Sokka knew it was time to press for information.

"Why?" Sokka asked in a dull, dead voice.

"Why what?" Mai replied with indignation. He was getting under her skin and he knew it.

"Why tell me this? Am I not your prisoner?" Sokka responded with the same dull, dead voice as he gaged his eyes right into hers. The battle of wills was still going on, but Sokka was winning.

"She asked for you when she woke." Mai replied. This took Sokka back; he knew that at some level, Ty-Lee cared for him to a degree, but not to this point. Sokka knew that something was really up if Mai was sent to get his attention. But this just meant that Sokka needed to press harder for the information in order to get a clear picture of what was going on.

"Can I see her?" Sokka calmly responded, although it had the unintentional effect of throwing Mai off. She looked torn, as if deciding between two choices that would cause her misery.

"Can I see her…please?" Sokka asked with the added word of respect, something that normally in a prisoner situation would never happen, but this was odd beyond reason, and he needed to see Ty-Lee for himself.

Mai looked at him as if he grew two heads and then started singing the fire nation's national anthem. This after days of torture and interrogation was when he started to show polite respect? Even Sokka knew that this was out of the norm and he shifted his body into a standing position as he looked directly at Mai with intense determination.

"Fine, but I will be escorting you to the medical bay and back." responded Mai with a bit of nerves showing.

Mai then slowly pulled a key from her robes and undid his shackles as she pulled a knife out of her robes with the other hand. The unspoken words hung in the air. Move any way that feels threatening and you get gutted. _'Swell' _Sokka thought with sarcasm as he realized his position in the whole of things.

The pair moved into the dimly lit hallway as they moved to the medical area, Mai walking behind Sokka giving him directions at each impasse and Sokka dutifully following to prevent from getting stabbed. As they got near the medical area, the hallways seemed to brighten and grow to be nicer in décor. Sokka noticed this and although he was still in pain from the torture, he was relaxing a bit and drinking in the nice atmosphere.

The duo finally reached the door marked "Medical" and Sokka slowly reached up and pushed the door open. As they entered, the doctors and nurses looked at Sokka as if he was a walking corpse, the shock of what happened to him finally catching up, he suddenly felt all alone again as the doctors slowly started walking to him.

Sokka backed up fervently into what he thought was the corner of a room muttering the words "Stay back!" to the doctors that at this point were worried about the injured man in front of them, but ended up bumping into the bed of the only medical occupant of the room who slowly wrapped her arms around him.

When the mysterious stranger's arms finally started to squeeze around Sokka, it was then that he noticed he wasn't in a corner of the room; rather someone was holding him and at this point, hugging him from behind. The doctors finally closed the distance and before any of them touched Sokka, the head doctor came to the front.

"I am Doctor Han, and I am the chief Physician on this vessel. I mean you no harm, and it is my sworn oath as a practitioner of medicine to help any and all who ail of illness. What perhaps is your name?" the now identified Dr. Han asked Sokka who was trying to figure out at this point who's soft hands were holding his body?

"I… I'm Sokka." said Sokka who was trying to turn his head to see who was behind him.

"Well then Sokka, I hope that Ty-Lee over here will let you go so I can give you treatment hmm?" said Dr. Han.

At this point, Sokka was slowly released as he turned around to the occupant of the bed, who just so happened to be a laid up bandaged Ty-Lee who only responded to Sokka's shocked expression with "Hi!"

**Well that's this chapter folks, and I hope you forgive me for the long hiatus, between all the stuff in college, the military, and even family issues (ew) I'm glad to be back on the writing wheel again! I hope you all have a safe and happy holidays and I'll have the new chapter to you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

To those who have left me reviews:

Kamil the Awesome: Here is your dose of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Solidsnake2234: Good memory! I actually had to switch usernames due to losing control of the account and all of its information because the e-mail I used before was deactivated. Anyway, I hope to continue to read on and enjoy this story I'm weaving so far.

Rooivalk253: Haha glad to see I've hooked another onto my story, I hope this chapter will satisfy you until my next update!

_**Disclaimer's Notice: I do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender, or the characters that make up the series, Although it would be nice to tweak some outstanding issues….**_

Sokka's Troubles

Chapter 5

Normal Narration

_**Emphasis**_

_Thoughts_

Sokka stared at the ceiling of the Medical bay as he pondered his situation. The precarious argument that he witnessed with Mai was one that was for the history books.

(Flashback)

Mai approached Doctor Han with a stern expression speaking quietly but somewhat intimidatingly saying: "Doctor, I don't believe you have that authority to hold MY prisoner in the Medical bay."

Doctor Han, unfazed by this tactic, looked at Mai with disdain while responding: "If you have a problem with my methods, please bring Princess Azula here, I'm sure I can sway her opinion."

Sokka looked around wondering if the entire room would freeze over, and if looks could kill, Mai would murder the good doctor a hundred times over.

This is what would be remembered as Mai slowly but surely walked out of the Medical Bay and as she closed the door, the nerves Sokka held in released itself as he passed out on the floor from exhaustion.

(Flashback End)

After Sokka woke up, he knew it was only a matter of time as Azula would be down to burn and flay him alive. And although he was partially right, he still felt vindicated seeing her barging in to the medical bay with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Where is he?" she whispered with deadly intent as Azula strode directly to Doctor Han.

For all that it was worth, Doctor Han held his ground and stared impassively at Azula.

"Princess Azula, due to Fire nation Article code 1-4-9 of the Doctors code…" Began the good doctor before he was cut off by a pissed off Azula.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ARTICLES YOU SPOUT AT ME, I AM THE PRINCESS OF THE FIRE NATION AND MY WORD IS LAW" Yelled Azula with zeal as she prepared to burn the doctor alive.

"Not according to this war fighting manual it doesn't" Rebuked the doctor, pointing to an open book on the table next to him.

Azula looked positively murderous as she looked at the opened book, and although she looked like she was struggling, she gave the doctor one look before lowering her voice to her deadly low pitch.

"How do you know he is a High Value Target?"

The doctor looked back and smiled a serene smile while stating the obvious answer: "Simple, because he's not a dead prisoner."

Azula looked abashed as she gnashed her teeth together, losing her wits was one thing, but to be removed from duty because of sheer negligence on her part by killing a subordinate was another. She walked to the exit, and before slamming the hatch, stated: "He dies, and you die, get it doc?"

"Crystal…Princess Azula." Responded the doctor to a closed hatch.

Sokka looked at the doctor with shock, not noticing the faces of the nurses and most importantly, Ty-Lee as he asked the obvious question. "Why did you protect me?"

The doctor smiled serenely again at Sokka while responding: "Because my dear boy, I hate seeing good people go to waste."

Sokka thought about the cryptic response as the doctor went back to sorting through medicines for the only other patient in the room who was staring at Sokka with an unreadable yet focused expression on her face.

Sokka wanted to look deeper in the chocolate brown eyes that were Ty-Lee's, but before he could analyze what her thoughts were, a needle poked into his arm and the effects of the sedative that he was given took effect.

Sokka tried fighting the sedative, but his eyes felt as if the chi that controlled the eyelids were being blocked; funny considering the only person who could do that was laid up in the Medical bay next to him. He succumbed to the alluring thoughts of sleep as his eyelids shut on him.

When Sokka next awoke, it was nighttime and he was being moved on a stretcher, the breeze on his face smelled like the salt of sea air. From all the years of living in the South Pole, he knew that smell from far away. Before he could open his eyelids, a voice whispered in hushed worry.

"The patient is waking up"

Another voice responded: "Quick, block up his chi again, he needs to be sedated"

A third voice with melodious quality whispered: "I'm so sorry"

Three taps on his body, and he was out like a light again.

When he finally awoke, he was on a sandy surface as the ground kept shifting underneath him, however, he wasn't in the water as the dry yet salty breeze blew against his tan skin.

Sokka's eyes finally opened as he peered into his new surroundings. He was in a cave, the rocks were a clear reason for that thought, and there was a fire, so probably more occupants then him. But he could see through the cave opening the shadow of two things being lit by the moon which was halfway shown over the horizon of the water.

The first was in the distance as a steam ship of Fire Nation origin was sailing away into the night. This was a comfort to Sokka as any ship that was sailing away from him was a good welcomed reprieve. This however, did not cover most of his attention.

What did catch his eyes the most was that of a master of some form of martial arts. A female if he saw the body structure correctly, practicing katas slowly and deliberately, focusing on the small points of correction to her form.

He sat there in awe as he watched the master at work, wishing someone would teach him to protect himself. In captivity, he was useless, the only thing he could do was not break, and even that was close to failing. This person truly mastered her craft and he wished he had an ounce of talent that she showed in her slow demonstration.

Sokka shifted and accidently bumped his hand on the log next to him causing a loud sound. He cursed himself as the shadow reacted and stopped her trancelike movements. The master slowly walked over to Sokka and as her face was illuminated by the fire, his eyes slowly widened as the realization became fact. The master…was Ty-Lee.

She smiled shyly as she sat down next to him, as if awaiting a third party, but looked to him with a kind and nurturing gaze.

Sokka looked down, wondering what was going on, and where this situation would lead to. But before he could think any more on the subject, Doctor Han walked into the cave and gently placed and object in Sokka's hands.

Sokka slowly opened his hand and found a disc shaped clay tile, with the color and shape pattern of a white lotus.

Sokka looked up at the Doctor confused, as the good Doctor responded with a short but grandiose statement.

"Welcome Sokka, to the Fire Nation Resistance chapter of the White Lotus."

Chapter 5 End

So sorry to everyone who's wanted another chapter, I've been busy with schoolwork. College is a lot of materials to learn and I'm trying to keep up with everything. I hope this chapter is to your liking and please suggestions would be great! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I can't stress that enough, if you want something else or suggest something I'd love to read reviews and please let me know what you think! Anyway til next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok everyone, so review time:

Kamil the Awesome: I aim to please Kamil, and I love your responses! Please keep reviewing!

Rooivalk253: Thank you for understanding about the college stuff, and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews as well! Also now that you mention it, I will be bringing Iroh in a bit later in the story, so hope you enjoy a good cup of jasmine tea!

_Disclaimer's Notice: I do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender, or the characters that make up the series, I'm glad we can all be mature and adult about this and… HEY GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES!_

Sokka's Troubles

Chapter 6

Normal Narration

_Emphasis_

_Thoughts_

_Sokka stared at the pai sho tile that lay in his palm before him. When traveling through the earth kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, he had heard of the legendary secret group known only by The White Lotus Society. Unfortunately for him, that was all he knew as he was just another outsider looking into the group and hoping for more info._

_His starved mind flooded with questions as he looked at the Doctor, and then to Ty-Lee, and then back and forth once more as he slowly but surely gripped the tile piece. His psyche was slowly starting to strain after all the abuse that his body and mind was put through from the numerous days in captivity, not to mention the fact of what happened before he was captured._

_But this was not the item that held him dead in his tracks from mental exhaustion, no; it was the fact that he was being given information, almost freely in fact. Any smart person could tell you, that those who do not know, speak all the time, and yet those who know, stay silent. The fact that he was being given nearly an invitation into the group was troubling as he held no viable skill in the war other than his intelligence capabilities, and even then, as a young man, that would be useless when older, more wiser and knowledgeable generals would lead rather than him._

_No, he was being brought in, because he was a purpose or need of the society that they themselves could not achieve. And in order to figure out what was going on, it was time to play stupid Sokka._

_"Why am I being invited into the ranks of the White Lotus?" Asked Sokka with a hint of concern in his strained voice._

_Dr. Han looked at Sokka with a smile and yet, it was a serious face nonetheless, because even with the smile on, the good doctor gave the aura of a general in the military._

_"Sokka, I'm going to be straightforward and honest with you, because after looking at me and asking that question, I have no doubt that you are gauging me to see what kind of information I have correct?" responded the good doctor._

Sokka nodded in response to this comment and waited for Dr. Han to continue.

"Very well, the short of it, is that you contain a special power, something that even the water tribe healers could not do even if they mastered their craft."

Ty-Lee who was smiling this whole time suddenly decided to lean in and hug Sokka, as if he was going to bolt from the cave. This was smart for her because what was going to be explained next was about to rock the entire foundations of Sokka's life.

"Sokka, you have the power of Chi manipulation." said Dr. Han in a deadpanned voice.

"Crazy doctor says what now?" responded a confused and worried Sokka.

"Sokka, before there were benders of the four elements, there was a more basic and more fundamentally universal form of fighting, as well as healing and understanding of the Human body as we know it. You Sokka are more in tune with your Chi then your standard human being." responded the Doctor, continuing to ignore Sokka's remarks about his sanity.

"Ok, Doc, so your telling me that I have a skillset that's similar to Ty-Lee over here?" nodding his head to Ty-Lee's head that is still hugging him tightly for some strange reason.

"Yes Sokka, however there is good news and bad news to this skill." The doctor said, beginning to look at Ty-Lee expectantly.

Sokka gulped before he responded with: "What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed before sitting down on the opposite side of the cave, grabbing a log and stoking the fire with it before tossing the newly heated log into the hungry flames. He then looked directly into Sokka's eyes before saying the next sentence that would alter his life forever.

"The good news is that you will be able to fight like Ty-Lee, to be able to see aura's of people around you, and you will be capable of healing not only yourself but your allies as well."

Sokka looked at Ty-Lee whose face was still buried deep into Sokka's shirt and he smiled saying "Looks like I won't be the only poky one around here eh?" He then looked at the doctor saying "What part of that was the terrible news?"

The doctor deadpanned and looked at Sokka with an unreadable expression while responding: "Because you are more in tune with your life spirit then your standard human being, you live longer and as a result will die at an older age."

Sokka immediately sobered up, once he heard this. The thought of him, watching as he outlived his father and grandmother was one thing, but his sister? Aang? Toph? It was mind boggling, to be saddled with their deaths at a later time, to suffer and watch as life slowly marches on while he stayed a fixture in that horrible house of fate, it was scary, but not as scary as his next question.

"How long will I live?" Sokka shakily asked

The doctor looked at the ground while he gave his answer: "The shortest recorded lifespan of a Chi User was listed as three generations, and that was due to him being a causality of war, a death that was unnatural."

Sokka slowly responded with his last question for the doctor with a quiet and quivering voice: "And the longest?"

"The longest recorded lifespan was fifteen generations, and the average is about seven." The doctor responded hollowly.

Sokka's mind snapped, it couldn't fathom that he'd have to watch himself outlive his family, to see his friends die before he would. It was too much, so he did the only thing he could do in a situation like this, he broke free of Ty-Lee's grasp and ran to the shore.

He ran as fast as his injured body could take him. As he sped off into the evening, the doctor looked at Ty-Lee with a solemn gaze as he gave her the last instructions for the evening saying: "Go to him, he needs you."

Sokka made it to the shore's edge, listening to the water's lulling song and allowing his tears to flow freely from his eyelids. His pain and suffering greatly increasing as he tried to shut out the people that he would eventually need to say his goodbyes to as his whole concept of the world spun out of control.

Slowly but surely though, a pair of arms slowly intertwined him in a hug that he knew all too well, and between his sobs, Sokka asked Ty-Lee a question that would set into motion some of the most important moments in his life.

"Is there anyone else like me? Are you like me?" Sokka asked with misery and hope dancing through his vocal chords as he stared at the moon.

"Yes Sokka, yes to both of your questions." Ty-Lee whispered back as she slowly but surely lowered Sokka to lay down upon the sand with his head laying on her lap.

"Ty-Lee?" Sokka asked with a timid voice.

"Yes Sokka?" she responded with a warm and kind voice.

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" Sokka asked, scared of the response.

"I promise Sokka" responded Ty-Lee with a warm smile as Sokka passed out again from his injuries as well as the mental fatigue from what he just learned.

Ty-Lee looked at the sleeping man that lay at her feet and whispered: "I promise because you are my angel Sokka, and I am in debt to you…"

**Chapter 6 End**

Alright everyone! More story, more fleshed out characters! Also a bit of fluff because yes, I do enjoy a good blossoming romance in my stories! Remember! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** I want to keep writing more, but I need more reviews, so please keep reading and reviewing! Feedback is great, as long as it's constructive, so please the more info on how to patch up the story, or if you think it's good so far and want to leave that in the message, great as well! Here's to another great chapter coming up soon!

-Gunrose


End file.
